


No Children.

by Zyzzyva



Series: And the universe said, "You have played the game well." [DSMP Fics] [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Study, Found Family, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyzzyva/pseuds/Zyzzyva
Summary: 'And he sees it. He can see it in the way Philza lays his wing over Ranboo’s shoulders, he can see it in the way he brushes Techno’s hair off his shoulder when the man is working.Philza Minecraft is built to be a father, and he, probably, tries his hardest.'
Relationships: Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: And the universe said, "You have played the game well." [DSMP Fics] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207772
Comments: 7
Kudos: 210





	No Children.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like there’s a gray area between phil being a good or bad dad. in canon now, he’s obviously doing a pretty bad job taking care of the kids on the server, but i think it’s terribly interesting to see why this is & how he’s rectifying it. he’s grieving, & in response to feeling like he failed his child, wilbur, as well as tommy & tubbo, who i’m sure he sees as some semblance as well, he’s focusing all his efforts on techno & ranboo, even when he’s ignoring the others. 
> 
> i know techno’s said he’s not phil’s kid, & i don’t mean to represent him as such, but all the same i think phil takes a mentor role in his life that, currently, may be blurring the lines a bit (in phil’s mind). 
> 
> uhhh listen to no children by the mountain goats.

Ranboo may have his own problems, but that doesn’t mean he’s stupid.

He’s an observer. From the moment he finds himself at Technoblade’s home, he can see it.

And he sees it. He can see it in the way Philza lays his wing over Ranboo’s shoulders, he can see it in the way he brushes Techno’s hair off his shoulder when the man is working.

Philza Minecraft is built to be a father, and he, probably, tries his hardest. His efforts travel between hesitant and reckless, from confident to fearful.

He gives gifts to Techno and helps Ranboo and crafts and blows things up and it’s _desperate_ , Ranboo can see it.

  
And Phil pats Ranboo on the shoulder, giving him a smile, and it turns painful for a single stuttering moment before he turns away.

Ranboo is a replacement. Techno is a replacement. Because Phil can’t look the ghost in the eye and his hands shake when he’s handed blue.

* * *

  
He keeps a sword on the wall, and he doesn’t look at it. He does, one day, while he’s in the middle of a conversation with Ranboo, and he goes very, very still. Ranboo pats his shoulder, and after a few long moments he gives him a ghostly, wan smile.

He does not take it off the wall. Ranboo doesn’t dare touch it. If he looks closely, he can see a speck of dried blood on the gleaming metal.

He doesn’t look at it much either.

* * *

  
Philza Minecraft is built to be a father, and he takes Ranboo fishing. Ranboo is telling him something or other, and he insults Tommy. And he freezes.

Phil just laughs. It’s not nice, what he said, and he expected a reprimand, expected Phil to tell him to stop, and he doesn’t get it.

He goes very silent. After a moment, he says, “Isn’t Tommy your kid?”

Phil doesn’t laugh, this time.

“No,” he says, and his hands tighten around his pole. “He’s just Wilbur’s brother.”

Ranboo is an observer, and he doesn’t ask questions.

* * *

  
Techno rebukes Phil’s attempts with a gentle and empty hand.

Phil will help tuck his hair behind his ear, place a blanket on his shoulder, mumble advice to him. Techno doesn’t need it- Ranboo can’t imagine a world where he would- but he’s surprisingly gentle as he brushes Phil’s hands away. He lets Phil take care of him as best he can, even if it’s not needed.

Ranboo asks him about it, one day. Phil has just passed by, floating like a ghost, and he’s pat both Ranboo and Techno on the back as he comes by. Techno gives him a surprisingly gentle smile, but his expression hardens again when Ranboo asks.

“He deserves it, if he wants to,” is all he says, voice rough, and he doesn’t elaborate.

* * *

  
Phil avoids Ghostbur at all costs, but he always bends in the end. Ghostbur will ask him for something, or need help with Friend, or simply want to be in his presence, and Phil will always cave eventually.

There’s always a strange mix of joy and complete and utter misery on his face, and it hurts Ranboo a bit to see.

At least Ghostbur doesn’t come around much anymore, Ranboo thinks at first, but soon enough it becomes apparent it’s only worsening Phil's mood.

Ghostbur remembers and forgets Friend’s unfortunate fate like the weather. One minute he’s happy to see Phil, the next he’s shouting.

He’s stopped coming around.

Phil has stopped caving.

* * *

  
Phil latches onto Ranboo in a strange way. Techno is still wary, still unsure about whether he can trust him, which Ranboo doesn’t mind. After all, he deserves it, and he’s used to being deemed untrustworthy.

Phil seems to hold none of the same reservations. It doesn’t take Ranboo long to realize he’s a replacement. For Wilbur or Tommy, he’s not sure, but all the same Phil forces his mentorship onto Ranboo in a terribly overbearing way.

Ranboo hasn’t quite had a father before, but he’s pretty sure this isn’t quite what it’s supposed to be. It’s strange, a mix of doting and complete and utter neglect.

But Phil doesn’t force his opinions on Ranboo, and they seem perfectly happy to leave him to his own devices at the end of the day, so he can’t complain that much.

* * *

  
Ranboo asks Ghostbur, one day, if he remembers anything about growing up with Phil. Ghostbur tilts his head, thinking hard, before he says,

“I don’t think he was around that much.”

Ranboo thinks about what Fundy’s told him, of Wilbur's overbearing parenting and constant diminution. Thinks about what that might mean.

Ghostbur doesn’t say much else after that.

* * *

  
Ranboo can’t stop shaking. He paces back and forth in his shack, letting out ender noises every couple seconds. He can feel his brain stuttering in panic, hands coming to rest on his face and head. He can’t breathe, can’t do much of anything. He tries not to tear up, only knowing the continued pain and panic it will inflict.

All of a sudden he feels a hand on his shoulder. At first, he jolts away, but soon enough he’s taken into someone’s arms, wrapping around his chest and holding him close. He leans into them, grateful for the contact.

“It’s alright, mate, it’s ok,” Phil murmurs, one hand reaching up to his hair. “It’s ok.”

He lets out an ender croak, clutching close to the man.

Phil holds him close until he falls asleep, and when he wakes up the next morning he feels a bit less alone.

* * *

  
“What’s that?” Ranboo asks as he enters the house. He’s become a bit bolder, lately, as Techno’s started trusting him more and more, and he’s started feeling comfortable within the house.

Phil’s leaning against a wall, looking at something, and Techno’s looming over his shoulder and pretending not to be interested.

  
“Photos,” Phil answers, handing him one. Techno huffs.

It’s a picture of Wilbur and Phil, standing outside some sort of house. Phil has his arm looped over Wilbur's shoulder, and they’re both grinning. Wilbur looks around ten in the picture, gap-toothed and enthusiastic. It seems so uncharacteristic of everything he’s learned about the man, but he supposes everyone had to be a kid at some point.

“That’s when I left for my hardcore world,” Phil explains. Ranboo stops himself from frowning. He left him that young?

“Cute,” is all he says, handing back the photo. Phil smiles gently, too lost in his thoughts to notice Ranboo’s tone.

* * *

  
“I gave up on them,” Phil murmurs one night, and Ranboo doesn’t think he’s supposed to hear it.

He’s an observer, and he doesn’t answer.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> i have a couple other fics planned currently, so keep an eye out for those. also, check out my other dsmp fics!
> 
> here's my [ ko-fi ](https://yaoyoyoyo.tumblr.com/post/623129308189327360/i-just-finished-setting-up-a-ko-fi-please-check)!  
> here's my [ information on writing commissions ](https://yaoyoyoyo.tumblr.com/post/631112745941712896/hello-ive-finally-decided-to-officially-open)!  
> here's my [ tumblr ](https://anyaskers.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> let me know if any of the links break, and i'll do my best to fix them!  
> please leave some comments, and i'm always, always open to constructive criticism :).


End file.
